During the coming year we are going to work along the following lines: 1. Develop a method to voltage clamp sympathetic ganglia. This will enable us to determine directly currents that flow through the neurons during activation by nerve stimulation as well as by direct application of acetylcholine or some of its analogs. In this way we hope to identify the various ions that produce the muscarinic responses. We hope to do the same with the peptidergic responses. If successful, we will be in a position to study the interaction of the various synaptic events taking place on the some neurons. 2. The second project will concern histological and electron-microscopic studies of the synapses that we are physiologically investigating.